Corruption
by crazyhelga
Summary: Final Chapter Up! How do you choose between something you've been comfortable with for so long and something you undeniably covet more than you though was physically possible? Read more to find out!
1. The Seed of Corruption

**Corruption**

**By**:

Stacey a.k.a. Crazyhelga

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vegeta is my man slave. O.o No, he really is though... 8o ) 

**Rating**: 'R'

**Warnings**: Swearing, Sexual Content, Mild Violence (in future chapters)

* * *

Chapter One - The Seed of Corruption

Every day is full of choices. What to eat, what to wear, which car to drive, where you want to work, who you love, who to be friends with, who to hate. Some choices are praised and others reprimanded. But how do you choose between something you've been comfortable with for so long and something you undeniably covet more than you though was physically possible?

I'll tell you now it's not very easy to be a good girl. I've been with my boyfriend for quite a while now, and it's safe to say that I love him. Now that he's a big-shot baseball player, I've been stranded at home, beside myself with loneliness. He barely calls anymore, not having the time or drive to do so, his job consumes his entire being. I keep trying to pin infidelity on him, even though I know he wouldn't do that to me ever. He loves me too much. Sometimes I wish he would cheat on me, maybe then there would be a reason I would turn to the thing I covet, not just out of pure want.

Kami damn it! It's utterly impossible. I'm doomed to have something I don't want and want something I can't have. I want a little bit more than just love in a relationship. I never though I'd be saying this, but I want lust. Not just want, I physically crave it. It has smuggled its way into my being and has taken a hold of everything pure in my life.

This is what I get for having that Saiya-jin live with me. It was more than likely his corruption that seeped into my brain causing this need within me. It's an insatiable urge that takes over my clear judgment and in an instant, it makes me question my loyalty to Yamcha. The man that I love. But do I actually want Yamcha?

Oh, Kami! How could I be thinking like this? I've been with him for forever and a day. I was there when he died, I was there when he was brought back from the other realm.

This is all Vegeta's fault. If he didn't strut around all day in nothing but training shorts and if his voice wasn't so damn sexy, I wouldn't be feeling like this.

Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear...

His royal Saiya-jin self padded heavily into the kitchen where I currently resided. My mouth opens slightly to let out a suppressed gasp and my eyebrow twitches at the sight of his undress. There he was in all his glory with only a fluffy white towel to hide whatever treasures he had buried under there. Sweet, sweet Kami, how I wish that towel would just, _accidentally_, slip from his slim waist.

I feel my cheeks redden at my private admission as I scan up his rock hard abs, past his rippling pecs and up to his perfectly chiseled face. A look of stone graced his beautiful face as per usual. I've never seen his visage hold anything but malice, hatred, and stone so this was nothing unusual. But this time, something sparkles in his eyes. I'm not quite sure of what it is, but he looks pretty sexy with it there.

I suddenly have the urge to growl and pounce on Vegeta as if he were my prey. I shake my head to clear these impure thoughts from my mind and sneer slightly at the Prince.

"Can I help you, Vegeta?" Kami that sounds so disgustingly sweet. I nearly gag on my own words, that's how pathetic they are. Vegeta seems to think the same as he growls low in his throat. He spoke his one-worded demand.

"Food." As if on cue, my stomach rumbled with hunger. Damn treacherous stomach... The Saiya-jin got lucky. He would get his demands fulfilled just this once without a fight.


	2. Corruption Ensues

**_Corruption  
_by**: _Stacey Meyer_

___   
  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vegeta is my slave, despite popular belief.

**Rating**: 'R'

**Warning**: Swearing in this chapter and hints of dirty thoughts and things to come... hehe. Do I smell foreshadowing? I think I do!

* * *

**Chapter Two**: "Corruption Ensues"

I pull the steaming bowl full of spaghetti, my favorite meal, out of the oven, minding the scorching hotness of it. I learned that lesson once, and it left quite a nasty scar on my upper forearm. Next out of the oven comes the French bread, can't have spaghetti without baked bread. I set that down on the table and grab the gallon of milk, setting that along side of the bread and mozzarella and parmesan cheeses.

Vegeta stares a hole into his plate, practically willing food to appear on it. A smile spreads its way onto my face, and I fight the urge to laugh, but instead of laughing, I find myself staring at him again. I really need to get a grip. It's not healthy to have this type of infatuation, if I would even call it that.

Back to the task at hand. I set the spaghetti onto the table after setting out a small portion for myself, and serve Vegeta his gigantic helping and pouring his milk for him. Sometimes I feel like I should be spoon feeding this ape... I could just picture what Vegeta would do if I tried to give him the 'airplane' bit and shove a spoon into his gaping mouth. I have to fight back my laughter again, but the image of Vegeta being spoon fed is seared into my brain permanently.

* * *

Dinner went as usual. Vegeta devoured everything in sight and I ate my small portions in twice the time it took him. The usual comfortable silence ensued and we ate in complete silence. After we were finished, I cleared the table and put the dishes in the washer.

Now I sit at the table, waiting for Vegeta to leave, secretly stealing glances at him whenever I can. At my remembrance of him presently being in only a towel, unbridled thoughts enter my mind about the alien prince, making me blush and feel squeamish in his presence. Man, this is awkward.

I wish he would just go and train already! Ugh! But no, he just sits here in that towel, tempting me more than he would ever imagine. I feel my cheeks grow even hotter at the thoughts of what would transpire between the two of us. I think he knows what I am thinking because he smirks his cocky little smirk. This is all his fault! Damn him for being so damn sexy.

Getting up from his previous spot at the table, he walks towards the stairs going up to the second level, making that retched towel slip down further towards my demise. A few more centimeters and I know I will be lost for good.

Luckily, or maybe not depending on how you look at it, Vegeta leaves me to drool all over myself. Good Kami, that man has a hell of a way of tempting women to do things out of character.

After a good five minutes of cooling down, I finally get a hold of myself to pick up the phone and call my long time safety-net of a boyfriend. He answers after a few rings and I am glad for a distraction from Vegeta.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I cringe. I hate that stupid nickname.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that Yamcha? ...... Anyway, I was just wondering what you were up to."

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that. As for what's going on, I was actually going to hit the sack. Ya know, I got practice in the morning." _Well, of course he does!_ I think to myself sarcastically. He always has fucking practice. Or a game. Or a promotion. Or a charity event. Or something else that has nothing to do with me. I wish baseball was never dreamt up. I grumble quietly to myself and make up the excuse of sleep to get off of the phone. Yamcha wished me a goodnight and hung up promptly.

Piss on that. I swear he does it to torture me. I haven't seen him in close to three weeks now. Three weeks of no one to talk to except my parents and Vegeta. My dad is the only one of the three that I can hold a decent conversation with but he is too damn busy to talk about anything but his precious Capsule Corps. So that leaves my mom and Vegeta, and talking to my mom is more painful than having a tooth pulled, so that just leaves one person. And that one person wouldn't even dream of having a conversation with someone below his station, mainly me.

This is the very man who haunts my every waking moment with his perfect body and now tortures me nightly as well. I imagine that whole towel thing will make for some pretty fun dreams tonight. Maybe I will turn in early tonight. I would like to see what kind of shit my corrupt mind will conjure up this time.

* * *


	3. Corruption in the Night

**_Corruption_**

**by**: Stacey Meyer

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vegeta is my slave, despite popular belief.

**Rating**: 'R'

**Warning**: Language and Sexual Content ... don't say you weren't warned!

**A/N**: The dream sequence will be in 3rd person POV and Vegeta might be a little out of character, but hey, it's a dream... Just a warning!

* * *


	4. Corruption is Sweet

_**Corruption**_ **by**: Stacey Meyer 

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vegeta is my slave, despite popular belief.

**Rating**: 'R'

**Warning**: Language (Fucking Chuck Norris...)

* * *

**Chapter Four**: "Corruption is Sweet"

Work went as planned, except for the fact that Vegeta stormed by earlier, demanding my father to upgrade his training facilities again. Of course, my father jumped on it because he's scared shitless of the ass. Mmm.. And what a fine ass it is. Ugh! I need to stop this nonsense. I can't be thinking of Vegeta when I have a boyfriend. It's just not right.

But no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try to fight it, my soul keeps getting sucked into the abyss of Vegeta's black hole of a spirit. I keep thinking that maybe it's not Vegeta that is doing this to me, but really it is all my fault. I always did like the "bad-boy" demeanor in guys, so why should I place the blame on just one being? I'll tell you why, Vegeta is no ordinary being. He has killed thousands, whether it be of his own free will or not, and I'm sure he enjoyed it. Surely that is the reason why I am acting so different as of late. Of course it is. Kami, Bulma... I can't believe you let yourself feel guilty for thinking that maybe, just maybe, it was your own doing. I'm so stupid sometimes. Yamcha never had this kind of affect on me.

Speaking of Yamcha, the jerk hasn't even thought of calling me or stopping by. I mean, I've skipped plenty of days of work to see him, so why can't he skip one practice to come see his longtime girlfriend and keep her from doing something she wants to so badly she can taste it. His selfishness does not slip past me anymore... Damn selfish bastard, always thinking of himself before others. But then again, isn't that what I am doing right now? I don't know anymore. Ever since Vegeta came into the picture, my world has gone to shit. I used to have everything figured out. Yamcha and I were planning on getting married in the future and I knew exactly what I wanted out of a man, but then he came along and fucked up my perspective on everything.

I look at Vegeta and I see a strong man, a true fighter to the core, the exact opposite of Yamcha. Yeah, Yamcha's strong physically but the spirit inside of him is another story. It is void of anything close to strong and he would rather hit a ball than a man. All he cares about now is playing his stupid baseball and getting rich. Vegeta is a man of pride and devotion to everything he does, even if is a massacre of thousands. Also, when I look at Vegeta, I see a fine specimen of the male gender. He is perfectly sculpted, except for his shortness and his crazy hair, but those factors don't really take away from his gorgeous appeal.

I would classify Vegeta as a handsome looking man, and I'm sure millions of other women, and maybe even some men, would agree with me as well. His eyes are a dark smoky color and his hair is the same as his eyes, dark. Everything about Vegeta is dark, not only his eyes and his hair, but his complexion, attitude, and humor also. Even his past seems dark to me. But with every darkness comes light, right? I hope so, because if not, I fear I will become that darkness, without any light to pull me out.

"Bulma?" My mom comes to the rescue.

"Yeah, Mom. Whatcha need?"

"Well, honey, I need you to help me set the table. I'm planning a real family dinner, since you and your father are never home anymore to eat my delicious food. At least that sweet Vegeta boy is around to eat your helpings."

'Sweet Vegeta boy' my sweet ass. There's not a sweet thing about that man, I'll tell you that.

"Okay, Mom. I'll get right on that." I say sarcastically. I grab the dishes from the cupboard and set them in their designated places on the dining room table, along with the milk and biscuits. Yum, she made turkey. I _love_ turkey! I grab a spoon full of mashed potatoes and shove it into my mouth, licking the silver utensil clean like a lollipop. After seducing my spoon and getting every bit of potato off of it, I set it back to where I will be sitting for dinner. Grabbing the pot of the delicious mashed vegetable, I set them on the table next to the milk and look up in time to see Vegeta looking at my spoon.

Oh, fuck... Did he actually see me licking the spoon like that? Please say he didn't. Please oh, please oh, please oh, please oh, please. He looks at me and stares like I'm one of his prey. I don't know whether or not I should be by turned on by this, but he's definitely getting me hot. He directs a knowing smirk towards me and sits down for dinner. Shit. How the hell am I going to eat with his sweet ass across from me? Hey! There _is_ something sweet about him, how about that? I'm pathetic.

"Uh.. he he. Hi, Vegeta." Please, kill me now. Vegeta is looking at me like before and.. Hey, wait a second.. Was that a wink I saw or is his eye twitching? Oh man, I feel like a little school girl flirting with the hottest guys in school, except that this is Vegeta, not some hot football player. Kami, I _am_ pathetic. Repeat after me, you have a boyfriend for Pete's sake! Ugh, but he's just so hot! Damn Vegeta for being so attractive. Why couldn't some ugly Saiya-jin come and live with me, like Nappa. But noooo. Of course not! I invite the hottest fucking one to come and stay with me and make me want to do corrupt things with him until my throat is raw. Stupid urges. Stupid Vegeta. Stupid sexy Vegeta. I can't help but lick my lips and wonder exactly how it would feel to be with a Saiya-jin, especially this one. Stop it! Does the name Yamcha ring a bell?

Ugh, if he doesn't stop looking at me like that, I'm going to pounce on him and ravage him like a rabid beast. He is chewing his food at an excruciating pace, much slower than he usually eats. I wonder what he's up to. Hmmm...

He stops chewing and swallows his food to look up to see me as I am, shaking with desire and fear. Finally he is going to speak what is on his mind.

"Come with me." What? I decide voice my own thoughts.

"What?"

"You heard me, now follow me upstairs."

"Umm, okay." He walks to the foot of the stairs and waits for me to catch up. As he ascends the stairs I can't help but stare at his butt, like usual. It's just so, so nice! We reach the top of the stairs to the second floor and he ascends the next flight up to the third floor, his floor. I'm hot on his heels, all the while wondering just what the hell I was doing going up to Vegeta's floor. Deciding whether I'm nervous or excited or even scared is near impossible as of right now, because I want so bad to have my taste of Vegeta, but I also don't want to ruin whatever's left of me and Yamcha. You know what, fuck Yamcha. If he's not here to satisfy me, then I'm going to find someone who is. We finally reach the top of the stairs, and he moves me inside of his bedroom.

"Vegeta, there's something I've been dying to do, and if I don't do it now, I don't think that I'll ever do it." He rolls his eyes at me. Ass. I twiddle my thumbs a bit and think for a second before acting.

"Well, if you're going to do something, then do it."

Here goes nothing.


	5. Corruption Gone Right

**_Corruption_ by: Stacey Meyer**

**Disclaimer:** I own a pillow with SSJ Goku on it and a ton of DBZ posters and wall scrolls… Yay! Oh, and I own this story.

**Warnings:** Hmm… Sexual Content / Language

oOoOoOo**Lemon Warning**oOoOoOo

**Rating:** 'R' for things involving Vegeta's hot ass… hehe.

**A/N:** This is the final chapter of the Corruption saga!! And let's just remember that this was originally intended to be a one-shot, but I got a little carried away with it, and that's probably the main reason I haven't finished it until now. That and college is a bitch. And yes, I promise to write and finish more stories and I might even get Contraband finished and posted! Woohoo! Hope you like it, no matter how unforgivably late this update is… ehehehehe… oh well… Have fun and enjoy!

Chapter Five: "Corruption Gone Right"

Kami, when I see him looking at me like that… I have to suppress the shudder threatening to consume my body under his piercing gaze. It makes me want to bolt for the door and jump his bones all at once. Damn sexy Saiya-jin, just has to be _so _hot.

I nearly let a growl escape my lips before pulling myself together. Heh, well, I wouldn't call it pulling myself together because I almost instantly jump on Vegeta, pushing him to fall back onto his bed, and smother him with searing kisses. His face is a mix between shock and befuddlement, and I can't help but giggle at the priceless look. So, the little prince wouldn't expect me to do that, huh? He's in for quite a surprise…

Finally he gets over the initial shock and flips me over to be underneath him on the blood red cotton sheets and he places his large hands on either side of me in the push-up position. He looks at me, searching for something. However, I can't exactly place the look on his flawless face. Sure, the lust is there, but it's something more borderline of passion and madness.

He lifts his coal colored eyes to meet my own blue ones and his mouth hints at a scowl. I sit up slightly, closing in on the limited space between our bodies. Our faces are mere inches away from each other, and I can feel his hot breath on my exposed neck, turning me on even more so. A snarl erupts from inside his throat and he closes the space between our lips until they are only a breath away. I can almost taste his sweet, yet masculine flavor on my lips as I rasp out his name on a ragged breath. He growls again, and I take his full lower lip in-between my teeth and graze the sensitive flesh enticingly. Kami, I love that sound! Before I have time to continue about how much I love the sound of Vegeta's growls, he separates his damning lips from mine and brings them down to my neck, eliciting a moan of pleasure from my own corrupted lips. I claw my nails down his back and wish there weren't so many barriers between us.

Apparently reading my mind, he starts to unbutton my blouse at a torturing pace. His rogue lips have yet to separate from my neck, ensuring a nasty hickey in the morning. To hell with the hickey, though. I couldn't care less if I looked like a monster in the morning if it meant having this night of pleasure.

Finally, the last button comes undone from my shirt and Vegeta raises me from the bed to remove the article of clothing. It is tossed aside carelessly as he takes more time to examine my bra and the flesh that is filling it. His calloused hands rub up my sides and to the undersides of my breasts and he strokes my skin softly. Course fingers trace the lacy features of my bra, sending a tingle of desire crashing through me. Reaching for the snap on the front that is the only thing separating him from my bare flesh, he brings his mouth down to kiss the skin left exposed from the safety of my bra.

Before I know it, the snap is undone and the white straps are being removed from my shoulders. He haphazardly throws it behind him and I mentally note to retrieve it from his fan before going back to my room. I can feel his eyes devouring my chest and when I dare to glance up at his face, lust is the dominant feature possessed within his black eyes.

I open my mouth to say his name, but come up short when his fingers stroke one of my nipples. A deep moan comes from inside my chest and I arch my chest higher, offering it to his torturing hands. Taking his sweet ass time, he leisurely explores the expanse of my chest. At first he only uses the tips of his fingers, bringing chills of excitement up and down my body, but then his devilish mouth captures one of my hardened nipples in his mouth. Oh sweet Kami! If he keeps doing that I won't be able to have my fun with him.

Precarious of my situation, I grab his face and pull it to mine. He doesn't look too happy that I ruined his fun, but this is _my _show and I'm doing this how _I _want to do it! Ever mindful of that never-ending scowl, I strategically place light kisses at the corners of his lips, hoping to diminish the look. Fully determined to get him equally naked as I am, he lets me flip us over and I straddle his waist. I tug at the blue spandex suit and free his arms from it as I pull it down his rock hard chest.

A gasp of shock erupts from within me as I take in his chest. Several light scars cover the bulk of his tanned flesh and instantly, my mouth lowers to probe one of the larger scars that reaches from his pec to the middle of his solid abs. Unable to resist, my tongue swirls over his dark nipple and the taste of Vegeta is absolutely sinful. A mixture of sweat and man has never tasted so delightfully wonderful. I gasp in surprise and pleasure as he takes my hips in his hands and kneads the flesh lightly. He then brings me down on his own hips and grinds me against him, letting me feel his readiness for me. A flush of desire courses through my veins and I tug my skirt and underwear off kick them to the side. He also hurriedly rids himself of his training suit and pulls me under him once more. His tongue licks the flesh underneath my earlobe and my hands skim across his glorious ass, causing a wicked smile to form on my face. I do love the man's ass.

He enters me with such passion that the breath is knocked from my body. I dare not move, lest my corrupted senses take over, leaving me without reason. My own body betrays my common sense as I gently move my hips towards his. He takes my invitation for what it is and starts to rock his hips against mine. A hot flush consumes me as the pressure slowly builds up inside of me. I rake my teeth against his earlobe, enticing him to corrupt me even further into oblivion. Any thoughts of treachery against Yamcha diminish as he thrusts into me faster and harder, sending quakes through me. Trying my damnedest, I attempt to keep up with his pace, but I come up lacking. Instead of keeping on trying, I wrap my arms around his neck and bring his head down so I can kiss his lips.

His tongue swirls inside my mouth, and I can feel the white hot pressure forming deep inside me. I close my eyes, welcoming the excruciating pleasure that bordered on pain. All coherent ideas slip through my mind as he brings me closer and closer to the edges of fulfillment. Finally, I slip over the edge and fall hard and fast headfirst into an amazing burst of pleasure as my orgasm washes over me. Still coherent enough to remember to breathe, I feel him thrust into me a final time as he slips into the pleasures of his own orgasm.

He collapses onto me, but I can feel nothing but the pleasure he gave to me. I run my fingers through his hair and he groans in pleasure. I can feel him getting hard again and I finally realize that corruption has never felt so good.

**A/N**: So…. It's done! I probably won't write a sequel to this because I'm too lazy, but I really wanted to finish this, so I did. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
